pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bully Attack! (Phineas and Ferb go to school 2)
Notes From the Author *If you haven't read Phineas and Ferb go to school yet, you should read it before reading this story. *In Phineas and Ferb go to school there was a point where all the kids at P&F's house discovered that Travis was a secret agent. Before '''The Bully Attack! '''took place Travis erased all their minds. Story It was a bright sunny day and Travis was in Phineas' room. "Hey Phineas" Travis asked. "Yeah Travis," Phineas answered. "Do you have a crush on anyone?" Travis asked. "Sorry Travis but that's personal." Phineas replied. Phineas was done with this conversation, he didn't want anyone to know about his secret crush. All Phineas could hope for is that Travis would not say another word. "Well I let you know about me being a secret agent and I didn't erase your mind. Don't you think me being a spy is personal too?" Travis said wanting to know Phineas' secret. Phineas didn't like that Travis had replied back as he was hoping He wouldn't. "Well yeah...but my crush is......." Phineas said not being able to think of a reaosn why he could not tell Travis about his crush. Travis answered, "Well, it's okay if you're not gonna tell me your secret yet. I know there'll be time to say everything wisely.........". Phineas, with delight, answered, "Thanks bro.". Travis replied, "You're most certainly welcome". The day after everyone went to school with delight. All exept Buford who was at Big Lance Evil."So you want me to destroy Phineas,Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Izzy and Travis?" Buford aksed Big Lance."Yes I want you to destroy all of them. They must die!" Big lance said angrily. "Why should I do this?" Buford asked unsure if he should do it. "Because you'll get to bully the kids until they are dead and I'll pay you plus we get to take over this cartoonic universe!" Big Lance said in a crazily evil way. "Fine, I'll do it" Buford agreed. After school, Travis ran towards a tree. An elevator door suddenly opening in the tree. Travis stepped inside it and it brought Travis to his lair. "Ahh...Secret Agent Travis. Big Lance has created yet another plan to destroy you and the P&F gang. It's your mission to find out what it is and stop him!" Francis , Travis' boss, told Travis. Travis salluted and headed to Big Lance Evil. Lasers shot Travis away as they did in the Halloween special. Travis knew the lasers would be gone by tomorrow so he decided to stop Big Lance after school. But on the bus Buford starting bullying Travis. Buford picked Travis up by the shirt. "Hey you wimp!" Buford shouted out so loudly that everyone on the bus could hear it exept the bus driver of course. Buford beat Travis up. Travis soon had scratches all over his face,a bandaged forehead and a painful feeling. Travis,who could easily beat up Buford, did not try to even tell Buford about what he could do. After all, he is a secret agent and he must keep his identity a secret. After school,Travis healed quickly using his agentude watch. He went to the Flynn-Fletcher household. For dinner Linda served steak,rice with gravy,corn and peas. Travis ate all his dinner exept for the peas. "Travis would you please eat your peas." Linda told Travis. "Of course. I love peas. I saved the best for last!" Travis said with a smile. While nobody was looking Travis teleported his peas to the dimension of no return. The next day in the school bus Buford was just about to punch Travis in the face but before Buford could do so Phineas punched him in the face. Buford let go of Travis suprised. Travis was very suprised. Phineas had never punched someone especially Buford! Everyone who knew Phineas was suprised. Buford looked at Phineas angrily. "What was that for?" Buford asked Phineas angrily. "I'm getting tired of you always pushing everyone around! I mean, what did Travis ever do to you?!? No one's done anyone to you! You think you can just beat up whoever you want to! Well ya can't! Ya just can't!" Phineas shouted at Buford angrily. All the kids in the bus were suprised. "Haha!" Buford laughed. "You think you can just go punch me, huh?" "Yes" Phineas replied. *Buford grabbed Phineas by the shirt and was about to punch Phineas but before he could do so Phineas grabbed his hand and walked away. "Wimp!" Buford shouted at Phineas. "Darnit! If Phineas keeps beating up Buford then Travis can start ruining my plan! That's it! I'll make him suffer," Big Lance said and laughed evilly. "Dad!" said Little Lance interupting Big Lance's evil laughing. 'What?" Big Lance asked. "I want to go home and play Grand Theft Auto! Can I go back to our dimension now?" Little Lance asked. "Yes," Big Lance said. Little Lance used a machine to go back home. Big Lance continued laughing evilly. The next day, Travis was at the Flynn-Fletcher household, in his room sitting on his bed when all of a sudden he captured in a chair and robotic arms kept his eyes open so he could be tortured. The television suddenly turned on and switched to Happy Tree Friends. The theme song was now playing. We now see the Flynn-Fletcher house and you can hear Travis screaming in the background. The next day Phineas walked in Travis room to see him crying. "Travis! What's wrong?" Phineas asked but Travis wouldn't reply. He was too terrified to speak. "Oh no!" Phineas cried and ran to get Ferb. Meanwhile, Perry had gotten into agent mode. He pressed a button on a tree and a elevator opened up. He stepped in the elevator which lead him to his secret lair known as The Platypus Cave. Francis appeared on screen. "Hello, Agent P! We have some trouble. The evil Big Lance has scared Secret Agent Travis to death by making him watch Happy Tree Friends. Oh, and don't worry about Dr. D. We already have another agent filling in for you. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Movies Category:Travisplatypus' stories Category:Fan-Fiction Movies